


A Green-Eyed Rabbit

by Author_of_evil



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Pining, Unrequited Love, i might be a sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_evil/pseuds/Author_of_evil
Summary: It takes a vixen for Judy to realize her feelings for Nick, but it's already too late.Comes in small chunks, just like your favorite breakfast cereal.Not your typical WildeHopps fic.





	1. The Green-Eyed Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to call this fic A Separation after an underappreciated gem of Iranian cinema that had a kinda-similar tone to this story but it didn't really feel right. I chose 'A Green-Eyed Rabbit' because both jealousy and Nick have green eyes, but rabbits don't. I realise now that if I have to explain the title it probably isn't a good one either but whatever, I like it goddammit. Please tell me what you think in the comments.
> 
> Now, onto the show!

“Hey, Nick, are you free to come to the bar with the rest of us this evening?” Clawhauser asked Nick as he walked past his desk “We’re going to that place you’ve been telling us about for ages, the one near Pack Street?”

Nick sucked air through his teeth in a whince. “Sorry, Ben, not tonight. I’m sure you’ll have a good time without me though. Just don’t order any of the weird cocktails, I think they had some kinda sadistic competition to come up with the most disgusting one.”

“Come on, why not? Judy seemed really enthusiastic.”

“I have a blind date, and I’m not one to leave a girl hanging.”

“Who set you up?”

“Oh, this guy I know. He said when he talked to her that he immediately thought of me.” He smirked.

“Well, enjoy your night then.”

“You too Benji.”

\---

“Is Nick not coming?” Judy asked Clawhauser. They were in the bar with a gang of their fellow officers. Francine was arguing with McHorn about something political, and Wolford had climbed onto Fangmeyer’s lap. Sure, he said it was to make room at the table, but Judy had her suspicions.

“Oh, yeah, he said he had a date.” _He’s on a date? Why didn’t he mention it to me?_

“Did he say with who he was going?”

“Whom.” Delgato corrected. Judy gave an annoyed snort.

“No, it’s a blind date apparently.” Judy wondered why she felt so betrayed. It wasn’t unlike Nick to keep things from her, he still clammed up when the topic came to his childhood or semi-legal career before joining the ZPD.

She didn’t get to finish her thoughts because she heard a purr coming from the tigress right next to her, quiet enough that the others wouldn’t be able to hear it over the music and Francine’s exultations of the school voucher system, but definitely there.

She turned and saw Nadine Fangmeyer, the universally-proclaimed tough girl of Precinct 1, affectionately licking the back of the head of the wolf sitting on her lap and purring.

“Not where they can see us, Nadine.” Wolford whispered, and Judy quickly turned her head away.

\---

Nick wandered into work at the literal last minute, bags under his eyes and a cup of coffee clearly meant for a larger mammal in his paws.

“You don’t look too good.” She stated bluntly.

“I had a late night.” Judy had a (not entirely undeserved) reputation for naϊvité, but the meaning of what Nick had just said didn’t pass her by. She felt the same small tug at her heart that she had felt yesterday, but she pushed it under. 

“We better get to the bullpen quick, Fluff, or Bogo will make sure our bodies are never found.” he said, and then walked on past her.

\---

“Hey, do you want to come over and watch the new season of House of Cats on Nutflix?”

“Sorry, Carrots, but I’ve got a second date. Plus Delgato already spoiled the finale for me.”

\---

“Do you want to go the Fur Fighters concert? One of my brother’s managed to get a pair of spare tickets.”

“Sorry, I’ve got this reservation at some super fancy restaurant with Amy.”

_So that’s the bitch’s name._

Judy silently told herself off for thinking of her partner’s girlfriend like that while Nick talked on, almost gushing in a way he she hadn't seen him do before, but deep down she knew that was how she felt.

_It’s just because he’s not able to spend time with me anymore, not because I’m jealous._

\---

“Me and Clawhauser are going to the Midsummer’s Night fireworks display tomorrow night, wanna come?”

“I’d love to but I can’t. I’m moving in with Amy today and her apartment’s got a great view over the park.” Judy gave a quiet sigh.

“Actually, how about you and Benji and the other guys come over and we can have a bit of a housewarming party. She’s been asking when she’d get to meet all the friends I’ve been telling her about.”

“Sounds great.” Judy managed to stifle the sound of disappointment in her voice.

_Maybe you’ll like her, she thought. Maybe they really belong together._

_Maybe you are really just jealous._

\---

Judy knocked on the door of the apartment. The building wasn’t built for aesthetics but it was in a nice part of the city, and unlike her apartment most of the people she saw in the lobby were professional-looking thirty-somethings.

Nick opened the door, trademark grin plastered across his face. “Come on in Carrots. You’re the first to arrive.” She came through the door and 

there was the vixen

Her fur colour was about as far from Nick’s as another fox’s could possibly could be, a shade of brown that looked like terracotta. Her face had a kind of unassuming beauty and her expression conveyed real warmth, more so than Nick’s conman smile.

“You’re Judy? Nice to finally meet you.” Her accent had a slight drawl to it.

A pause long enough to be noticeable but not long enough to be awkward passed.

“That’s me, yeah. Nice to meet you too.”

Judy looked around the room. The walls were completely white and featureless save for one old-timey map of the world. The furniture looked relatively new but not fancy, like an IKEA showroom that had gotten a bit cluttered with magazines and books lying all over the place.

“I’m still cooking some stuff, so if you want to make yourself comfortable feel free.” Nick said, and then turned to Amy and kissed her.

It was a short kiss, but it was all the time it took for Judy to realise that she had been lying to herself about jealousy.

_This is the worst possible way to realise you love someone._

\---

“So, what do you do?” asked Fangmeyer, sprawled lazily on the couch in that way that only cats could really pull off. Her tail curled around Wolford in a possessive manner.

“Oh, I work at the Emmerian embassy to Zootopia. I just got posted here two months ago.”

“You’ve worked in other countries before?”

“Yeah, but this is my first time in a being posted to city where things are happening. Until now I was being ‘promoted’ to places most people would never have heard of, much less be able to find on a map.” She smiled, genuinely. 

“Two months ago?” Delgato chimned in.

“Yep.”

“So you’ve been dating Wilde basically since you moved here?”

“Yeah, our date was on my third day in Zootopia.”

“And not a day too soon.” Nick said in an uncharacteristically bubbly way. 

\---

“Aren’t they so adorable?” Clawhauser asked Judy. They were both out on the balcony, gazing down at the crowd gathering in the park.

“Yeah.”

_That was in no way convincing._

“They’re one of those perfect couples, you know? Like, I’d bet a lifetime supply of donuts they’ll be married in a few years. Maybe even cubs.”

Judy said nothing.

_He’s right._

She sniffled and tear ran down her cheek.

“Are you OK Judy?”

“Yeah…”

“Look, know you two were good friends, but he’s not going to forget about you because he has a mate now. It’ll be fine.”

Judy nodded. Nods couldn’t give away how she really felt.

“The food they made is great, I never knew Wilde could cook so well. I’ll have to get him to start bringing stuff in to work.” Judy was grateful for the change of topic.

\---

Everyone had come out to the balcony to wait for the fireworks, so Judy used the opportunity to slip away to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Brave face, Judy. Just enjoy the pretty lights for now and leave the feelings for later.

She came back out to a dazzle of colour and excitement lighting the sky in wheels and flows. There had been firework displays in Bunnyburrow but never anything like this.

She looked at Nick and Amy. They were pressed up against each other his arm around her, cheek-to-cheek as the watched the expolsions.

Judy looked back at the explosions too.


	2. The Lives of Two Others

_Nick: Did you get home alright?_

_Judy: Yep_

_Nick: Can I ask you something?_

_Judy: Shoot_

_Nick: What do you think of Amy?_

Judy lifted her eyes from her phone and looked out of the window of her apartment at the lights of the city to think. What should she say?

_This might be your last chance to tell him how you feel._

She began typing to say that she liked her well enough, but then deleted it. She realised that if she took too long answering Nick would figure something was up.

_Judy: She’s your mate_

_Judy: I don’t feel I can judge someone you know so much better than me._

It wasn’t lying but it wasn’t true either. _I guess that’s what being diplomatic means. Ironic, considering her line of work._

\---

“So, what did you think of last night?” Clawhauser asked Judy as she came into the lobby.

“It was alright.”

He leaned in closer, with a slightly smug grin. “You will not believe what I saw Fangmeyer and Wolford doing.”

Judy raised her eyebrows.

“Okay, so I had just come out of Nick’s apartment, well I guess it’s really his girlfriend’s apartment, and I was walking to the subway, when I saw Fangmeyer pressing Wolford against the wall in some alleyway-”

Judy gasped. “Were they…?”

“No, but Fangmeyer was rubbing her face all over Wolford and purring really loud.”

She kind pitied them. They had tried to keep it secret, but now that Clawhauser knew it would be all over the precinct before the end of the day.

\---

“Hey carrots.” Nick said as Judy climbed into the cruiser. “Did Clawhauser tell you what he saw last night too?” He began to pull out of the parking spot.

“He did, yeah. But anyone paying attention could have guessed.”

...

“What’s that legal term that got the defendant in our assault case a few months ago free?”

“Plausible deniability.”

“Yeah. Before they had that, but now no-one’s going to be able to turn a blind eye.”

“I guess.”

“So… what do you think of them together?”

“They get along and they pretty clearly like each other, if Ben’s telling the truth.”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird that they’re… you know… different species?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve become some kind of bigot overnight.” Disgust crept into her voice.

“It’s not bigotry, I just think it’s a little weird.” Judy’s face twisted into a frown. “Although, compared to some of what I’ve heard of a feline and canid is pretty normal. Like, rumour was going round a while ago that Gazelle was dating one of her tiger back-up dancers.”

“It’s love, you can’t judge.”

“How far would you be willing to take that though? Necrophilia?”

“Why do you care about what other mammals do so much?” she retorted angrily.

“Why are _you_ so touchy?” A flicker passed across his face. “ Do you like someone from another species?”

“I… it’s…” she blabbered.

“Oooooh, you do!” He snickered. “Who is it?”

She she stared at his blankly for a few seconds, trying to come up with an answer.

“Nobody you’d know.”

“Clawhauser is going to love hearing about this.” he said with a wicked smile on his face.

\--- 

Judy entered her apartment, flung herself face-first onto her bed and started sobbing. Nick had realised that he had hit a nerve with Judy and most of the day had passed with silence.

“What’s wrong, bunny?” Bucky asked from the other side of the wall.

Judy said nothing.

“You know, my therapist says talking about your problems is important.”

Another pause. And then… 

“The guy I l-l-love is w-with another woman, and he’d th-th-think I was some k-kind of freak for wanting him.” She choked on every word.

“I’m not qualified to give love advice, but you could try breaking them up.”

“How would I do that?”

“Exploit flaws in their relationship. You gotta do it subtly though.”

She thought about it.

“What if they’re sickeningly perfect together?”

“I don’t got all the answers.”

\---

“Do you still have those files about the smuggling ring from yesterday? I think we might have missed something in them.” Nick asked.

Judy shuffled around her neatly organised desk for a few seconds before slapping herself on the forehead.

“I left them in the conference room.”

“It’ll be fine, no-one uses that room.”

Judy pushed away from her desk and leaped off.

\---

“It’ll be fine, no-one uses this room.” Nadine purred, rubbing her face over Ralph. 

He would have had said something but she chose that moment to kiss him and press him down onto the table, and that blew any thought of complaint out of his head. She pulled out of the kiss and immediately started pulling Ralph’s shirt off, purring heavily. _Fuck, she’s so sexy. How did I not ask her out before._ Once it was off she started kneading his chest with her paws, her claws just grazing his skin. He ground against her and she pulled off her own shirt.

“You ready, puppy?” She whispered in his ear.

\---

The conference room was on the top floor of the building and Judy bounded up the stairs two at a time, turned right and pushed open the door.

She immediately closed it after she saw Fangmeyer and Wolford naked, entwined around each other, purring and growling.

What should she do? She could just go in and grab the files and risk never being able to look at either of them in the eye ever again, or she could wait for them to leave and possible let the investigation slip, and break the oath she took, and everyone who said that a bunny wasn’t cut out for police work would be right, and…

_I’ve got to go in._

She took a deep breath, then pushed the door open.

\---

Nadine was in heaven. She hadn’t expected her heat to come on so soon and so _strong_. Luckily, she had a sexy little wolf. _Her sexy little wolf._ The same wolf she had been eyeing for years, who had helped her through her break-up, had been the literal shoulder for her to cry on, and who was now lapping away at her like he had been lost in the desert and it felt so-

The door swung open and Hopps walked though it.

Nadine swallowed.

\---

Judy could feel her ears turn red immediatly.

“I, um…”

She decided to shut up and get the papers.

She snuck a sidelong glance at them. Fangmeyer was straddling Wolford’s snout. 

She looked away before she could pick up any of the details, picked up the papers, and bolted out of the room as at least twice as fast as she had ever ran on the track at acadamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to listen to something interesting musically but not overly pretentious, try Passover by The Black Angels. It has nothing to do with the story other than the fact I listened to some of it whilst writing, but I think it's great.

**Author's Note:**

> Emmeria is obviously a stand-in for America. I think too many authors assume that Zootopia is this world's USA, when given that all we hear of is the city and it's hinterland I think it's fairer to assume it's some kind of city-state, maybe somewhere between Luxembourg and Hong Kong. The shots of the city also remind me of Singapore quite a bit.


End file.
